Good To Be Home
by slthompson
Summary: A quick one shot of Alistair finding his way back to his favorite warden.


**Just a quick oneshot. Found it in some older files I had completly forgotten about. Hope you like it!  
I don't own anything, but I'm guessing you knew that already. :P**

* * *

Alistair could feel his excitement rising as the flags gently blowing in the warm breeze came into his sight, their details becoming more clear with every step. It's been almost a year, almost an entire year, and it was finally going to be over. His back was aching, his legs were soar and he was starving but the closer he got to Vigil's Keep the more excited he became and the less his fatigue mattered. He had thought about sending word, that was the polite and formal thing to do, but that would have required stopping to find a carrier plus if he paid someone he was sure they would make far more stops then he would. Argus also helped talk him out of the idea of course. He had been traveling with the large Mabari all this time. The only companion either of them had over the past months had been one another. Needless to say they were both very excited to see Sarah. He couldn't complain too much though, it was nice to have some company, especially company that reminded him of her and it also kept some of the older Wardens at Weishaupt away from him, if only for the first few weeks.

* * *

_"You have gone completely mad haven't you? He will eat me alive without you there to control him! Send me off with him and it isn't likely I'll return at all."_

_Her laughter floated through the air and even with all the determination he possessed trying to keep the frown firmly on his face he couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips. "Alistair you must be joking! You are on your way to Weisshaupt to see all the scary Wardens, alone might I add, and you are most worried about my pup eating you? I think it is you who has gone mad!" Alistair rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'd rather face down two Archdemons and a whole room of angry Wardens alone than be stuck with him for Maker knows how long..."_

_She smiled at him and took a step closer. "Oh Alistair he wouldn't ever hurt you and you know that. He knows how much you mean to me." She placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him, slowly batting her long lashes. Bloody manipulative woman._

_He sighed in defeat. "I know that, but he wont make things any easier you know." He sighed as he placed his hand over hers and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "He is a constant reminder of what I will be missing the most..." She looked down and smiled. "Yes I know, and I'm sorry for that...but he will also keep you safe, as you will him. I don't fancy the idea of you going there alone, he will not only show as a status symbol for you but as a reminder for them to tread lightly when they question you." Alistair put his free hand under her chin and gently coaxed, until her eyes met his. They were no longer shining like they had been just a moment before. They were now dark and sad, filled with the guilt he knew she felt, though in his opinion she shouldn't._

_"Come now, love. You know if there is anything I'm good at it's acting completely clueless and confused! I'm a professional at it, really. Look here, Morrigan was simply a crazy apostate who insisted on helping end the Blight and Riordan died before there was even time to discuss the actual killing of the Archdemon. We have absoloutly no idea what happened because as far as we knew as long as the beast was dead that was all there was to it." He gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her forehead once more. "Trust me Sarah, everything will be fine, and we will be back before you know it."_

* * *

That was about ten months ago. The Wardens had kept a tight leash on him as soon as he'd set foot in that foreboding fortress. He'd had to explain a hundred times the events of the fifth Blight, how they managed to use the treaties, how they managed to insert themselves in Ferelden's political affairs just to get to the army they needed for that blasted dragon, the first Warden even had the nerve to question how far the relationship between he and Sarah had went, the relationship between all his companions actually. He of course played down everything, speaking of her only as a respected sister in arms. It was all an act, even down to the part where he looked utterly confused by the news that the Warden that kills the Archdemon always died. One of his best acting moments in his opinion.

When he was finally released the air was colder, there had been no further snow falls but the ground was frozen and the winds were fierce most days. This winter was definitely harsher then the last. The trip to get home had taken twice as long as the trip there had and by this time Argus was more then tired of him. They had heard the stories in their travels and that made it harder as well. Every one seemed to have the latest tales of 'The Hero' on their lips these days. Apparently after the blight she hadn't slowed down much. Reports spoke of talking Darkspawn, abandoned thiags and even a Broodmother nesting ground. It always made Alistair feel uneasy when the tails were told. In all the time they had spent together she had never fought without him. If ever he wasn't right by her side there was always a large Qunari or a quick Crow watching her back. Everyone had moved on though it seemed. Wynne was now helping restore the tower with Shale, Sten had gone back to his homeland, Leliana was out in the mountains guarding the ashes, Oghren had accepted a position to train the Highever Army, Zevran was off in Antiva 'finishing up on Crow business' as he put it and thank the maker no one had heard from Morrigan since that last battle. Sarah was on her own with a bunch of raw recruits, and that thought made him very uneasy. It had been said that home is where the heart is. If there was any truth to that then she held his heart in her nimble hands. He couldn't wait to get back to her.

It would all be over soon. The gate to the Vigil was only about fifty yards or so away. It wasn't until then that he thought of his appearance. The light stubble that he usually sported just under his lip was thicker now as well as covering his entire chin. His hair was plastered to his forehead and crusted over with blood and sweat thanks to those bandits a few hours back. He wasn't sure when he last bathed now that he thought about it and on top of that Argus didn't smell much better. Though it was too late to worry about anything like that now because there was a young man covered from his shoulders to his toes in chain mail running towards him.

The boy looked to be just a few years younger then him, with red hair that stuck up all over the place. When he was but a few feet away the boy slowed his pace and let one hand hover over the pommel of the sword off his back and shouted, "Good day Ser. Who are you, and what business do you hold at Vigil's Keep?" His voice even cracked a bit on that last word. Alistair chuckled. The young guard shouted again, this time his voice a bit more demanding of a response. "Ser I ask again, what is your name and what business do you hold with the Order of the Grey?" Alistair cleared his throat and in his usual friendly voice he replied. "Good day to you too my good Ser! I am Alistair, of the Grey Wardens in fact, and I humbly request entrance to the Keep!"

The young guards hand dropped to his side and a look of confusion, followed by a look of reverence gradually took over his expression. "Alistair? The Alistair? Alistair Theirin? They one who traveled with the Commander during the Blight?!" It sounded as though he was having a hard time believing it. Alistair took a few steps forward. "Is that what she says? That _I_ traveled with _her_? Well, I guess that's fair enough, we did always get lost whenever I was in the lead." Argus barked in agreement.

The guard closed the few steps left separating him and Alistair and when he finally reached him bowed down on one knee. "My humble apologies Grey Warden. I did not realize who you were, and that a different greeting was called for." Now it was Alistair who had a look of confusion on his face. This young man, only a few years younger then he at most, was bowing to him...what in the Maker's name for?

"Um..that's...that's quit alright. What was your name again?" Alistair couldn't help but stumble over his words at the odd gesture before him. The boy stood up swiftly. "Aidan ser, my name is Aidan and I am freshly joined to the guard patrol here at the Keep. We must get you in out of this cold at once. Allow me to help you with your pack."

Alistair quickly raised his hand and shook his head, signaling for the young man to lead the way. "Nonsense Ser, I've been carrying it for all this time, a few more steps wont kill me."

"If you insist Grey Warden." With that the boy turned on his heel and began the march towards the large gate. He raised a hand which apparently signaled something to some other guardsman, as the gate opened just as they came upon it. The grounds to the keep were marvelous. The stone pathway looked freshly laid and the buildings stood tall. There were fires all around and many soldiers and merchants moving about. Argus barked friendly greetings to those that were staring at them as they made their way towards the large doors that marked the entrance to the keep. This looked like a wonderful place and after he heard of the attack it was much more then Alistair was expecting. He did however notice that the one thing the Warden's Keep seemed to be missing was actual Wardens. He hadn't seen one the whole way inside. When they finally reached the entrance hall Aidan turned his attention to Alistair once more."You'll have to forgive me, it will take about an hours time for them to ready a room for you. The maids will of course draw up a bath and you can set your garments outside your door, they will be washed and ready before you wake in the morning. May I suggest visiting the kitchen? There have been a lot of new discoveries imported in the last few weeks, very exotic if I do say so myself."

The thought of food made his body ache even more, if that was even possible, but there was only one thing Alistair wanted to do right now. "Thank you, that's incredibly kind and more then appreciated. Although I have to admit there is something I would like to do as soon as possible. Would you happen to know if the Commander is here at the moment?"

The boy immediately went pale as if he had just seen a ghost. Alistair raised an eyebrow at him and Argus gave an impatient bark that finally brought the young guard back to his senses. "I-um, that is uh- well you see the Commander is in the middle of a meeting with most of the Wardens at the moment. I'm sure with you being a Warden yourself you would be more then welcome to join in but a private audience is out of the question until she's finished up other matters. Besides good ser, don't you wish to wash up? You look very tired indeed."

Alistair smiled, she always was hard to get. "Actually that sounds important. Could you take me to this meeting?"

* * *

"Listen I know there hasn't been much action lately but that could change at any moment. We still need to keep up on our training."

"Commander, I think it would be a good idea for us to set up training groups for the evenings. That way everyone stays in tip top shape while still getting a day to rest in between." A young woman with short blonde hair suggested. "You know, I think that sounds like a good idea Brenna. How does that sound troops?" Sarah's smile was still as warm and as perfect as he remembered. He'd been standing towards the back, Argus quietly sitting at his side though his tail was thumping furiously, noticed by only a few of the Wardens around him. Every few minutes he would take a small step or two forward and every time his heart beat sounded louder and louder in his head. He didn't want to interrupt the meeting truly. He just had to see her.

"Oye some of us need two days to recover after training with the Lieutenant, Commander! He doesn't train my lady, he turns it into an actual dual every time!" An older man with a long burly beard shouted. "Listen Ruark, the Lieutenant just does what he thinks is best-"

"Oh don't get yer' panties all in a twist just because you can't best this old man. I would wipe the Provings arena with your beard after I drank you under the table you sissy!" Alistair had to take a few more steps before the gentleman speaking came into view but he would know that half drunken slurring anywhere. It seemed his ears were not deceiving him as there was the one and only Oghren standing just a few feet away from Sarah, donned from head to toe in Warden armor.

"Oh you think so do you? I-"

"When in the Makers name did Oghren become a Grey Warden?" He apparently said it a bit louder then he had though, because a whole room of people suddenly turned their attention his way, their sights eventually settling right on him. Oghren included.

"Well look what the boys dragged in! You look like shit kid!" Oghran laughed deeply, pulling out his flask as he did so. "I've been on the road for a few weeks, whats your excuse?" A couple of gasp were heard and even a few chuckles at his response. "Oh ho ho! Listen to that Comander! What did those boys at Weishaupt do to you? Give you a few lessons in becoming a man?" This time Oghren was the only one laughing. Alistair rolled his eyes and shifted his gaze away from the chuckling dwarf just in time to see the woman flying through the group of people that stood between them coming right his way. Sarah crashed into his arms and he held her tightly. Her own arms tight around his neck, he almost couldn't breathe really, and her head was buried in his neck. "Well, hello to you too love. Miss me?" He chuckled. This wasn't the way he had planned on greeting her, he was never really sure how he would have, but in a room filled with people staring at him definitely wasn't near the top of the list. He could see the men and women around him, looks of shock and confusion on their faces. Argus was bouncing around them barking happily. Sarah didn't move for a few long seconds, she didn't even speak, until she finally lifted her head and with tears running down her cheeks she smiled at him, before crashing her lips to his.

Now normally, he wouldn't like that she did that. They were the focus of everyone in the room, but right now he actually didn't care. It had been too long since he'd seen those beautiful eyes, smelled her warm scent, and held her close to him. He couldn't help but smile as she held on to him and kissed him sweetly. It had been ten long months but he was finally with her now, right where he belonged.

When she finally pulled her lips from his he set her gently back on the ground and wiped the wetness from her cheeks. She was beaming up at him now. "You do look like shit ya know."

He simply chuckled as he nodded his head and let his lips recapture hers. It felt good to be home.


End file.
